


Earning Stripes

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [117]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spreader Bars, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wants to explore an aspect of a certain kink that requires the skills of a particular brother which at first goes horribly. But they keep at it until they make it work for an excellent round that is perfectly tailored to Dave's likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> We've had to do a little maintenence on our comments. We've deleted anything that has a quirk or was extremely off topic to our stories. Going forward please do not write in quirk! Thank you! - the Mods

Dave minimizes the browser and sits back in the chair thinking. A cursory glance down and yes he’s hard. He’s very interested in the idea of what the video showed but he’s not sure if he’d be up for the actual doing of what was in the video. He thinks about it a little harder but doesn’t come up with a better answer than to actually test it out. That would prove it one way or another. But he wants to do it right and with the right person. He thinks about it a little harder and maybe with some rubbing against the front of his pants before he gets up and goes to find his twin brother.

“Dirk! Dirk! DIRK!”

“Jesus fuck! What is wrong with you, Dave?”

“Hi Dirk.”

“No. No you do not get to act all cute and innocent after screaming my name inches from my head while I am doing robot surgery here?”

“What did Hal even do to the sprite chassis?”

“Cat.”

“He did a cat? I knew he was a perverted little fucker but even so, aren’t those things barbed?”

“Why do you know what a cat penis even looks like? And no he did not ‘do’ the cat. A cat attacked him while he was up on the roof. I have no idea why he was up on the roof and he won’t fucking tell me.”

It was for science.

“Put him on a leash.”

Dirk looks like he’s thinking about it for a moment before shaking it head. “Okay, what did you want from me that you had to come yell my name even though this apartment can’t be more than thirty feet long?”

“I want to do something with you that will freak you out.”

“Thanks, Dave,” he lets out a sigh. “Thanks for the warning. Now what exactly is going to freak me out?”

“I want you to hit me.”

“We strife all the time.”

“No, not like that.”

“Okay, we already know that you are the most bottomest bottom that ever existed with a masochistic streak as wide as the Atlantic. And doesn’t Bro do most of the impact play with you? So why are you coming to me to freak me out, which you haven’t yet by the way.”

“Oh just because I want you to hit me with something that could leave permanent scars and make me bleed and needs precision handling that is quite beyond our loving brother when he’s thinking with his dick.”

Dirk puts down the small tools much to Hal’s dismay at being abandoned mid repair. He turns around and looks up at Dave. “You have my attention. And note, still not flipping out.”

“It will be easier to show you.” He turns on his heel and heads back to his room. Dirk sighs out once more before standing up to join him. By the time he comes to stand behind Dave, Dave has the video up again and is skipping past all of the awkward introductions to get to the specific part.

On the computer screen is a traditional sex dungeon with an overly leathered dom getting a pale twink sub bent over one of the many braces on the floor. Then he picks up what looks like a long skinny bamboo rod about a yard long, maybe less with how the end is hooked up at the end. It’s hard to tell the thickness of the rod in the dom’s meaty hands but Dirk estimated that it’s about a half inch in diameter. It looks pretty innocuous until the dom swings it through the air and even the shitty microphone on whatever cheap camera they are using picks up the whistle as it cuts through the air. The sub on screen can hear it much louder Dirk supposes based on how he jumps even without contact. But on the next swing, the dom does make contact and it’s a bright sharp sound that has both twins gasping for different reasons. Dirk looks at the red mark left on the pale skin.

“You want that?” he asks with a higher pitched tone of voice that he meant.

“Yeah… I think…”

“This isn’t something you just ‘think’ about!”

“That’s why I am coming to you about it.”

“That one’s bleeding!” Dirk points at the screen where the scene has continued and the twink sub has a couple more stripes and a red line of blood curving down one cheek.

“I mean, I’m not into blood play so you don’t have to go that far,” Dave offers.

“Fuck no.”

“To the entire idea.”

“To the bleeding definitely. The jury is still out on the entire idea.”

“I mean, I won’t be heart broken about it if it’s too much. I mean, I warned you about everything, the hitting and bleeding and marks and shit, and you said you weren’t going to flip out about it-“

“I am not flipping out.” Dirk grinds his teeth together in a futile effort to get himself back under control. Maybe he is flipping out a little. “And I never said I wasn’t going to flip out just that I hadn’t flipped out. But this is actually a bit flip out worthy.  I’m not saying no-“

“Yay!”

“But I’m not saying yes either. I’m saying I need to do some research on this.”

“I’m cool with that. Thanks, bro.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

COME BACK AND FIX ME YOU FUCKER The words pop up on the screen on top of the twink screaming in something that could be pain or pleasure.

* * *

Two weeks later, the cane that Dirk researched and bought comes in. He goes out and gets a large watermelon. He sets everything up on the roof and starts practicing like what he saw in the videos. Dave sits off to the side with Hal in his refurbished sprite chassis resting on Dave’s shoulder. He’s mostly there for heckling purposes to encourage Dirk to hit harder because he’s sure that his twin will be a wimp when it comes to hurting him.

They watch together as Dirk gets the watermelon in position and does some practice swings. The whistling of the air excites Dave and makes him grin. Then suddenly the cane comes down on the watermelon and is buried about two inches into the green skin. The grin on Dave’s face melts off into a look of horror.

I don’t think that’s supposed to happen, Dirk. That doesn’t look erotic. But don’t mind me, I’m just the artificial intelligence that trawls through the internet which is about ninety point eight seven one four three one eight percent porn.

“That was just a made up statistic, wasn’t it, Hal?” Dirk says calmly as he wrenches the cane out of fruit.

Possibly.

“Dirk… Dirk. Maybe…” Dave starts, still looking quite pale.

“See, this is why I start with practice.” He does another quick swing. To his credit it only goes in one inch instead of two. Dave makes a quiet pained whine. “Fuck, you wouldn’t think that this is that hard to control. It looked a lot easier online.”

He swings again, this time a lot lighter, only tapping the skin. He keeps up the tapping until he finally gets to a pressure that breaks the green skin.

“Yeah… Maybe watermelon wasn’t the right fruit. Maybe we should go get some peaches to practice on instead,” Dave offers still not looking great as he continues to stare at the watermelon, which is now bleeding juice out from the cuts.

“This is what that one site recommended.”

“I think they were wrong.”

“Who was wrong?” Both twins jump at the sound of Bro’s voice coming up from the stairwell. Dirk flips the cane behind his back but there is no time to hide the watermelon. “And what the fuck are y’all doin’ to that poor watermelon? Y’all forget how to use a sword or somethin’? Ya swing the sharp side forward like this.” There is a ring of blade against sheath and then a flash of light reflecting off of the arcing blade and then the top half of the watermelon goes flying away.

“Hey! I only picked up one watermelon!”

“To do what with it? Slowly hack it to death?”

“Something like that,” Dave mutters from the background.

“To practice on,” Dirk says emphatically, ignoring the peanut gallery.

“To practice what? What d’ya have behind your back? Ya ain’t hidin’ it well, kid, not even with that hair.”

Dirk rolls his eyes but brings the cane around for Bro’s inspection. Bro picks it up out of his hands and knows what it is for. He gives Dave a side eye and then looks it over. It’s actually high quality which he supposes he should be proud of the two of them learning from their previous mistakes. He’s a bit confused on why Dirk thought he would need to hide it or why the fuck he was practicing on a watermelon.

“Alrightie,” he ignores the shared looks of doom between the two boys. “Y’all achieved step one by getting the cane. Now we gotta work on step two. Lemme show ya the real resources, not whatever the fuck ya thought ya were lookin’ at. Watermelon? Who the fuck does watermelon?” He shakes his head as he turns around and heads back to the apartment.

The twins exchange another set of looks. That went way better than they thought it could have gone. Dirk had expected either a strife right there to help ‘express a dissatisfied sentiment at their stupidity’ or for Bro insisting on doing it himself. But the assistance into such matters is very welcomed. Dave gives the poor watermelon one last look before following Dirk down to the apartment. At least the crows will appreciate its remains.

Bro’s already pulled up some educational resources and videos and walks Dirk through the basics and then through the advanced courses. Dave just drools at the screen until he has to excuse himself from the room before he ruins his pants. The two brothers smirk as they hear his relief through the bedroom wall.

* * *

 

Dirk eventually gets approval from Bro and the go ahead to schedule a day on which to cane Dave. Even though he’s still not sure why anyone would ever consider this, which is supposed to be a punishment, pleasurable but Dave is excited and makes sure that he’s showered and ready when the time comes.

They had talked about building up a scene and making it out to be some sort of punishment but Dirk was going to be a bundle of nerves and Dave too excited so they decided not to bother. They wouldn’t really be able to stay in character anyways.

Dave is sitting naked on his bed, cross-legged and eager. Dirk briefly imagines a puppy with a half hard on, which is weird and off-putting, so he throws the thought out immediately. He decides to leave his sweatpants on, but takes his shirt off before he holds up the spreader bar. He watches Dave’s adam’s apple bob in anticipation as if the jingle of the cuffs on the bar make it more real than it was before.

“How do you want me?”

“Facing the head of your bed, on your knees, ass up. “ Dave scrambles to obey. His hands go to the headboard and hold on tightly. Dirk moves up behind him and sets the spreader bar between his legs. It’s not as wide as Dave is anticipating so he has to order Dave to close his whorish legs to get the two cuffs around his thighs just above the knee. It’s not there to keep him open, but to keep him still. It will be important for him not to move too much so Dirk doesn’t double up on the hits beyond what he chooses.

The spreader won’t keep Dave from tensing too much though, so Dirk will have to rely on Dave’s obedience in that regard to keep the strikes from cutting too deep. So many variables that Dirk has to help Dave control while controlling his own arm and reactions. He hopes that Bro knows what he’s doing in giving him the go ahead. Not that Dirk would blame him for anything. It would be his own damn fault for hurting Dave. Well, hurting him more than what Dave wants. Fucking masochist.

“Everything feel okay?” He stands to the side of the bed.

“Yes. Everything is fine, good, great, fantastic. Now get to hitting me!”

“First things first. Tell me the safewords.”

“Like Bro hasn’t beaten them into us. Eggplant, alchemist, bioshock, pineapple. And… And, if I start crying, that doesn’t mean stop. Like. Just keep going. Unless I say one of the above, just keep going.”

“But if you aren’t hard, then what’s the fucking point?”

“I don’t know; it’s a kink. And who says I won’t be hard. If this goes right, I’ll probably be hard every time I sit down for the next month.”

“If you are having a pains for a month I will have done something wro-“

“It’s like you don’t know me and haven’t heard of hyperbole.”

“Shut up.” He swats Dave’s ass lightly with his hand. “And I’m allowed to safeword out too, you know. I’m… I’m not sure I can hurt you that much.”

“You’ll do fine. Just make my ass as red as possible. I’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. And you’ll take care of me afterwards. Like a fucking princess.”

“Fine, fine. Okay,” he takes a deep breath to compose himself. He slips into his usual commanding voice. “Ten. We are only doing ten strokes. No more, no less, no matter how much you beg. You’ll only get the next one after you count for the previous one. And you will keep a correct count, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dave scoffs.

“If you aren’t going to take this seriously, I can just leave you here. All tied up.” He emphasizes his words with a tap from the cane against the leather cuff, the sound making Dave jump a little. “Let Bro find you and do what he will with your fine ass.”

“Just start it already.”

Dirk doesn’t give him any other warning before his bare, open hand smacks against Dave’s ass. Of course his twin jumps with a startled sound. But Dirk is right there with a second smack. And a third, and a fourth, until Dave moans. One more and he stops tensing up, which is exactly where Dirk wants him.

He picks up the cane. It has a light heft in his hand, but he knows what it’s capable of. His mind flashes back to the watermelon but then he takes a deep breath and calms down. Bro taught him better than that.

He knows that Dave wants to try this. And if it’s too much, he’ll know on the first hit. He knows he can do this. He knows that Dave came to him specifically because he can handle this. He can handle the precision and the control required. In fact, that’s pretty much how Dirk would define himself. He’s perfect for this type of play. If he doesn’t chicken out first.

He takes a deep breath as he lifts the cane. He holds it as Dave shivers in anticipation but stays relaxed in front of him. Dave doesn’t even look back over his shoulder. His hand comes down. The cane hits skin with a snap that has both of them holding their breath.

* * *

 

Dave loves the light burn on his ass from Dirk’s hands. It’s a familiar warm up. He had been snarky just to draw Dirk into the mood. It had worked perfectly. He knew that the pause after the last smack was Dirk picking up the cane, but Dave is hard and ready.

Or so he thought until the moment when that line of fire ignites across his ass. His breath catches in his throat and his grip on the bed tightens. Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. It’s… It’s incredible.

“O-one,” he breathes out as he relaxes back down into the resting position again. His cock throbs below his hips. He feels Dirk let out his breath as well; alright with how well Dave took it. He hopes, he prays that Dirk doesn’t stop. He can only imagine what the tenth strike will feel like.

The second strike comes close to the first but hits new skin in a line just below the first. Dave can feel the two distinct lines on his ass. He feels like he recovers faster with this one since he is familiar with the pain now.

“Two.”

The third one, once again taken out on new skin even lower, makes him hiss and arch his back. His cock still throbs but his ass is throbbing even harder. It feels so hot already.

“Three.”

The fourth has him shuddering as it hits fresh skin just above the first strike.  Ass on fire, he has to take several more breaths before he speaks.

“Four.”

Five is even higher. He didn’t realize he had that much ass until it was measured out in brands of pain like this. His cock isn’t hard as he is in so much pain right now, but it is still so worth it. Dirk’s doing this like he’s a professional or at least what Dave imagines a professional would be like. Though knowing Dirk and the sex industry, he’s probably leagues better than anything under a million dollars could buy. Which is one of the reasons Dave felt like he could go to Dirk with this request.

“F-five.”

He’s breathless at the next hit. In his mind he knows that it’s lighter by force but that doesn’t stop the electricity the shoots through him as the cane bites across the tops of his thighs. The sensitive skin and soft muscles just want to curl up on themselves. He hears a high pitched pained noise coming from somewhere close and he relates with it closely until he figures out that he’s the one making that noise. He sobs as he tries to take a breath. His body isn’t interested in anything else but making the pain stop and it’s exactly what he wants.

The noises continue as he tries frantically to recover. He can feel Dirk starting to get antsy behind him, wondering if that was too much or if Dave is too hurt. Dave wants to comfort him and tell him that it’s perfect but he can’t find the air for such words. The best he can get out after a couple of moments is “Six.”

“Are you sure?”

Dave closes his eyes and nods, breathing deeply to relax again even though it feels like his entire ass is on fire. Dirk reaches out and touches his hip, drawing out another sob. Dirk pets him as he moves up to get his hands in Dave’s hair, scratching his nails against Dave’s scalp. Dave gently leans into him.

“You’re doing so good, so very good. I can’t believe you are taking this so well. Just keep breathing and stay relaxed. Only four more. You can do it, can’t you?”

Dave nods again and Dirk pulls away, getting back into position. Dave continues to breathe as best he can. The seventh is another strike to his thighs that makes him lunge forward until his chest is pressing against the headboard. He won’t be able to sit for days and it will be glorious.

“Seven!”

“Relax, Dave, I need you to relax for me.” Dave realizes that he’s still way too far up on the bed and not in position. He was in no position to say a number, no matter how much he wants it. He finally looks over his shoulder and Dirk makes a soft noise of pity and reaches forward to brush away the tears that have accumulated on Dave’s face. When did those get there? “Are you going to be okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Are you going to be good for me?”

“Y-yes!”

“Then relax for me, Dave. Get into position.”

“Yes sir!” He catches the faint twitch of a smile on Dirk’s lips before he turns and sinks back to his position with his ass up in the air, all vulnerable for the cane when all of his instincts are telling him to run.

“Relax, Dave. You’re too tense.”

Dave nods and tries to take a deep breath.

“Relax,” Dirk pulls out his commanding voice and it does the trick as Dave can’t help but obey that tone. His eyes are half closed and his hands loose against the headboard.

“Seven,” he repeats the count, but properly this time.

Eight is a diagonal hit that catches Dave off guard. Not only does it hit fresh skin between the branded lines, but every point where it crosses are the brightest spots of fire, turning white hot in his mind.

“Fuck, fuck, Dirk!”

“Too much.”

“No, no, fuck, I’m good, but fuck,” he curses loudly and with vehemence.

“You’re doing good, Dave.”

“I know, I know. I can keep going. Fuck. Eight,” he says with a long sigh as he gets relaxed again.

The ninth is the opposite diagonal, which in hindsight Dave should have known was coming because it would be just like Dirk to keep everything symmetrical. He’s nearly climbing the headboard again.

“Alright, alright! You’ve won the tic-tac-toe board even though you were playing with yourself. Or maybe you aren’t playing with yourself, you don’t get off on this stuff. I’m not even getting off on this stuff but I fucking will be as soon as you put the flames out on my ass. I swear I can smell barbeque up here.”

“I don’t hear a nine, Dave.”

“You don’t hear any of the other words, do you? Just give me a fucking break.”

“One more.”

“I think I fucking know that! Fuck!”

“I’ll take a picture for you from this angle.”

“Like I can’t feel every exact square inch that that cane has touched. Every micron that’s made contact. Fuck.”

Dirk doesn’t respond to that one.

“I’m glad we didn’t go to school in the UK or one of those catholic places that still believes in corporal punishment. I would have broken every single rule at least once to get pain like this and then I would have had hairy palms and less than zero eyesight from all of the jerking off to the ruler marks.” He slides back down into place, still not quite ready but getting there.

“That’s gross, Dave. Are you going to say nine or not?”

“Are you going to get that stick out of your ass or not?”

“I’m trying to get this stick on your ass one more time.”

“Nine.”

There is almost no pause between the count of the last strike and the next one landing. This one seems to have a bull’s eye painted onto the perfect spot and Dirk has an eagle’s aim. Dave jerks forward with his mouth shaped into a perfect ‘O’ but no sound comes out. Then he gulps in a big breath of air and lets out one of the most pornographic moans that Dirk’s ever heard. It actually gets him stirring in his pants as he sets the cane aside.

He’s not sure Dave hears him when he tells his twin that he’s stepping out to get a cool washcloth, but he goes anyways. The bathroom is just across the hall. He also grabs a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and is back in what feels like no time to him to find Dave entirely flat on the bed.

“You left,” he says in the most pitiful voice Dirk thinks he’s heard from his brother.

“Shhh, how are you even conscious?” He sits everything he brought back aside and puts both hands on Dave to sooth him down.

“Dunno.” He nuzzles back into the hand that brushes through his hair.

“Okay, well, I’m here to take care of you now.” The first thing is to take off the spreader bar, so Dirk carefully undoes the straps and tosses it onto the other bed. He runs his hands gently down Dave’s back before bringing the cooled cloth to Dave’s ass. Dave makes happy sounds of relief as it makes contact with the red welts. A closer examination reassures Dirk that none will leave a lasting mark. He was careful enough about that. No blood either.

“Oh fuck, that was amazing.”

“Why thank you, Dave.”

“Hey, it was my idea.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He leans down and kisses Dave’s cheek where he is squished into the pillow. He doesn’t look comfortable in that slumped position so Dirk carefully rolls him onto his side as if into a recovery position that he learned back during first aid. He finds that Dave is surprisingly half hard from all of that. Probably the after-effects that Dave was talking about. Dirk decides that he should probably round it out.

His hand gently circles Dave’s cock and gives a couple testing strokes as he watches Dave’s face for any signs of discomfort. The bliss he gets instead is encouraging. Dave quickly hardens under his ministrations. It’s kind of awkward standing by the edge of the bed but with Dave on his side, there is just enough room for Dirk to get on the bed as well. He lines his head up with Dave’s cock as he lies down without taking his hand off. The angle isn’t the best but he’s not sure that Dave really minds as he’s already moaning softly just from the bare attention. It’s a messy suck and hand job as Dirk works him over, using his tongue to especially tease the tip. His other hand curls around the back of Dave’s thigh below the mark that the seventh strike left. He makes sure that Dave doesn’t fall back onto the rest of the painful mess as he comes and fills Dirk’s mouth.

Dirk slides off the bed long enough to clean him up again with the corner of the washcloth. He cracks open the apple juice and takes a sip to wash out the other taste before he hands it off to Dave who manages to lean up just enough to take several gulps before giving up the bottle with a loud smack of his lips. Dirk sets it close enough to reach before laying back down, this time eye to eye.

“There. Everything that you imagined?”

“And more. Ten.” Dirk snorts at him and at the lateness of the count. “Thanks, bro.”

“Anytim-“ he’s cut off when he feels Dave’s hand groping the front of his pants. “Dave. Dave, what are you doing?”

“Shhh.”

“Dave.” Then Dave actually attempts to scoot farther down the bed to presumably get into a position like the one Dirk was in moments ago. “You useless slut. Stop that.” He pulls Dave back up and holds him tight. “I just need cuddles.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. That was kinda scary from my end, you know.”

“Yeah. But thanks. It was fucking awesome. I want that picture later.” Dave tucks his head against Dirk’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his torso. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

For the next week and a half, anytime that anyone comes near Dave’s ass, Hal turns into a very loud and obnoxious alarm that startles the perpetrator away. That doesn’t stop Dave from wearing short sport shorts that show off the edges of the lower marks and make it very tempting for Bro to reach for. He’s left with applauding Dirk over the pictures that they took when they finally got around to it.

Dirk makes sure to sleep in the same bed with Dave so that he doesn’t roll onto his tender backside during the night. He gives more blowjobs that week than he thinks he’s given all year but with Dave’s masochistic tendencies he’s nearly always hard and always complaining that it’s Dirk’s fault. Dirk’s okay with that.

Dirk’s pride in his work isn’t even diminished when D comes home and freaks out over the whole thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
